


Unity

by TMCX123



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Nyssara, Sacrifice, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCX123/pseuds/TMCX123
Summary: My take on the backstory of Nyssa and Sara. How Sara and Nyssa learned to trust eachother after having to face such hardships throughout their lives.How Nyssa saved Sara from the grasp of men who want to use her as nothing more than a toy and outlet of stress...





	1. Introduction

Nyssa POV

The day I found my beloved, she was on the brink of death. She was so still and lifeless I thought she was gone. 

My father had sent two other assassins and I to follow up on an anonymous lead he had received from the island, Lian Yu. 

When our boat turned into the outskirts of the island, I instantly smelt burning gas. I ordered the other assassins to follow alongside the edge of the island until I saw it. 

I saw half a boat with the name The Freighter on the side. What was left of the boat was on fire and looked as if there were no survivors, as we drove the boat closer to The Freighter I could two men lying side by side on a large piece of drift wood. 

I ordered my men to bind them and place them in the back of the boat. As we ventured farther I could see a young blonde female with the most endearing features. 

As we drove closer I could see that she was completely still, as I reached out to feel her pulse all I could feel was the erratic thumping against my fingers. 

I lifted the girl onto the boat and tied her bonds before laying her into the back of the boat and steering back to Nanda Parbat. 

When we arrived the three survivors had all regained consciousness and were all understandably confused. The two men were screaming and shouting yet the blonde girl was surprisingly quiet. 

The two assassins who accompanied me took the three to the cells in the deepest part of Nanda Parbat. 

I greeted the guards at the door and walked straight to my fathers’ chamber. 

“Father, whilst on our mission Sareek, Junyd and I managed to recover three survivors two men and a blonde woman. There were no other survivors on the island” I said.

“Well done my child, tomorrow we shall interrogate the prisoners to see if they know anything about the miracle drug, Mirakuru. For now rest as tomorrow we have a busy day, I expect you and the prisoners in the execution hall at exactly 900 hours” said my father. 

“Thank you Father” I say before exiting his quarters and heading to my own to get a sleep filled with blonde hair and greyish blue eyes. 


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara goes through the one thing no one should ever go through...
> 
> This chapter has a brief rape scene, if this will offend you or upset you in anyway then please do not read this chapter!

After the weird people, who took me and two other prisoners from the island, left us in this large, cold, damp cell and took off our blind folds and undid our bindings, I instantly recognised the two other prisoners with me.

Their names were James and Duncan who had been told that they were going on an expedition around the world which was sort of the truth but still a lie. I remember that they had tried rape me on more than one occasion yet Ivo always stopped them. But that was when I was a small weak girl, now I am stronger, Oliver had taught me a few ways to defend myself if I needed to and now I was more thankful than ever.

Oliver, I pray that he survived the events of The Freighter and Slade. But knowing Ollie, if he had survived, he would believe that I had died, he will believe that he is the reason that Shado and I were both dead. If Slade had anything to do with it, Oliver will believe that for the rest of his life but it’s not his fault. He isn’t the one at fault, it was Slade and Ivo, they are the ones who caused so much pain, I blame myself, for ruining what Slade, Shado and Oliver had built over their time on the island, maybe if I had died on the island then they would all still be alive. 

Whilst I was lost in my thoughts, I didn’t notice that James and Duncan has stalked their way over to me and surrounded my position. “Well, well, well, look who we have here” says James getting in my face. “It’s Ivo’s bitch” snarls Duncan, “I say that we get some revenge for all the pain she caused eh?” threatens James. Gathering saliva on my tongue, I spit at his face causing him to curse and backhand me across the face. 

“You little bitch, grab her arms” he growls to Duncan who slams me against the wall and holds my wrists in place before stepping to the side, allowing James to get in my face. “You’re gonna regret that” he says, he goes to slam his fist into my stomach but I head but him straight in the nose causing him to crouch back and cry out. 

“Get her on the floor” he orders and Duncan backhands me across the face and kicks my side once I’m on the floor. I cry out when I feel the kick against my ribs which were still tender from when Slade threw me, “I say we do what we’ve always wanted to do, don’t you Duncan?” James says with a sickening smile, “Oh yeah, finally!” exclaims Duncan, and he turns me onto my back and proceeds to kick me all over. As the kicks rained down on my body all I could feel was the pain, no matter how hard I tried to fight back my body refused to comply. 

When he finished kicking me, I was sure some of my ribs were broken and my back was in agony, I tried to sit up but my body couldn’t move, Duncan lifted his foot and stamped down on my left arm causing a crack to erupt and a scream to tear from my throat. 

James walked over to me and trailed a hand over my breasts, “No… go away” I say but James doesn’t reply and proceeds to remove my jacket and rip open my top. He stared at my breasts and brushed his hands over them before moving lower to my trousers, as he undid my trousers Duncan groped my breasts roughly. I tried to fight, I tried to fight against the men but they were too strong. 

Mom, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I left, I’m sorry that I left and destroyed our family, I destroyed our family for my own selfish reasons and it left you all shattered beyond repair and that’s my fault.

I was completely bare now, I couldn’t fight, I couldn’t defend myself, I was useless and weak.

Dad, I’m sorry, I can’t even begin to imagine the pain I have put you through, you always knew that I was never going to as successful as Laurel but you never judged me. You never asked me to be more than I am and for that I am grateful, you deserve to have a better daughter than me so I’m glad that Laurel is there to fulfil that role. I’m sorry I disappointed you and ruined your trust in me, I am glad that you will remember me as the girl I was and not the girl I am.

I could feel him moving inside of me and the tearing and the pain that overcame my body. I tried to push them away but the other always held me down and forced himself into my mouth.

Laurel, you’re the one I have let down the most. I cannot image what you must think of me now, the bitch that stole your boyfriend and then died with him. I deserve all of this pain and suffering and so much more as a small comparison to what I put you through. You were always the better of us and you deserve a better sister who doesn’t steal your boyfriend and who didn’t leave you to hold up the whole family by yourself. I am sorry Laurel, and I know that sorry will never make up for what I did to you but it is all I can offer, I have nothing left to give you, I am nothing anymore.

They have finished, I am truly alone. They have left me naked and broken on the floor, bruised and battered. I feel disgusted with myself and all I want is a way out, I feel like an imposter in my own skin. 

I wish I would have just drowned when the boat crashed, that way I could have maybe saved Oliver and maybe even saved myself. I left apart of myself at the bottom of the ocean and Ivo is there too claiming every last part of my soul leaving just a shell of myself to survive. 

So I just laid there scared, broken and alone praying that they didn’t come back again. I stayed like that until morning when the woman who took us from the island returned…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, this chapter is quite a long one!
> 
> Thank you   
> \- T


	3. Facing Ra's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some minor violence but nothing too graphic

Nyssa POV

When I came into the cell to collect the prisoners, I could instantly tell that something was wrong, I pulled out my knife and cautiously stalked into the cell. What I didn’t expect to see was the two sat against opposite sides of the cell, naked, as I looked further into the cell I could see the blonde girl, battered and bruised. 

Her left arm was bruised and bent at an unrealistic angle, she was completely bare which allowed me to see just how malnourished she was and the definition of her ribs, and the blackening bruises that stood stark against her pale freckled skin. Her entire body was black and blue, and the sight of her bruised and bloodied naked form struck something inside of me.

I fought the urge to slit the throats of the two men, who dared to hurt this young girl. I ordered the guards to take the three prisoners to my father and to find the girl some sort clothing before she stood before my father. 

I walked to the execution hall to find my father sat in his throne at the head of the room, “Father, something whilst the prisoners were in their cell last night” I say sadly, “What happened my child?” asks my father. “The girl, was attacked and raped by the two other men who were captured with her. They should be on their way now but the girl isn’t in good condition” I say trying to stop the sadness from seeping into my voice. “When they arrive, I will see how they react. If they try anything their deaths will be slow and painful” he says before motioning for me to stand by his side and the prisoners come in.  
The first of the men entered, looking rightfully scared yet he also looked proud. As if what he did to the girl made him feel strong and powerful, the look on his face made me imagine all of the ways I could kill him as slowly and painfully with my bare hands, I got to five before he was forced to his knees.

Then the girl walked in, she looked so small in the clothes she had been given almost drowning in them. However, you could still clearly see the bruises on her body, and how every step she took resulted in a wince marking her pretty features. Her blonde hair was tasseled and knotted, and her features held nothing but pain. Her eyes were beautiful, even more beautiful than I had imagined, the greyish blue pools were so deep I could just dive right in, they held so much pain and sorrow yet I could see that they also held a fire that hadn’t been died. 

Who was this girl? Why did she make me fell this way? What does this mean? I didn’t even know her name but I could imagine us spending days on end with each other, I could even imagine holding her in my arms.

Then the final man entered and at least he had the decency to look utterly terrified and slightly guilty for the crime he against the girl who was kneeled to his left, he didn’t meet anyone’s eyes, opting to stare holes into the floor instead.

“My name is Ra’s Al Ghul the Demon, state your name” he ordered the prisoners, “James” the first male gruffly stated. “Sara” the girl said, sounded weak yet not letting her voice quiver or stutter. “Duncan” said the final male quietly never once removing his eyes from the floor.

“What do you three know about mirakuru?” said my father asked, he waits a minute for a reply but when he gets none, he orders the three assassins stood behind each of the prisoners to shock them with the electrified batons once. 

Screams, and grunts filled the hall until the assassins relinquished their attacks. “Mirakuru… Japanese for Miracle… it’s supposed to cure any illness and injury” said the girl, Sara, said painfully and breathlessly. 

“How do you know this?” demands my father. “She was the captains bitch, not anymore though. She’s mine now, she knows who she belongs to know…” says the man, James who sounds as if he is asking for a recognition of praise. 

“I do not belong to you. I am not an object. I didn’t belong to Ivo and I definitely don’t belong to you, I don’t care if you raped me again and again, I will never be yours. If I have any say in it, no one will ever belong to you again!” Sara shouts with a surprising amount of strength in her voice.

The assassin behind Sara shocks her again and again until my father shouts causing him to stop. “Nyssa, take her to your quarters, get her cleaned up. I want to see her in my quarters at 0600 hours” says Ra’s.

I walked over to Sara and tried to reassure her with my eyes but she didn’t look my way, I could see the tears leaking from her eyes as she struggled to regain her breath. With every breath she took I could see her visibly flinch as her broken ribs refused to co-operate.

“Let’s get you somewhere safe” I say to the girl, who looks at me with eyes almost as broken as my own. I grab her wrists and hoist her up before leading her out of the room, leaving behind the broken screams of the men, “Let’s get you cleaned up then shall we and then I’ll find some food for you” I say before leading Sara to my chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 3!
> 
> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Thanks  
> \- T

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kind of took a break from writing but I’m back. 
> 
> I’ve really fallen in love with the Nyssara dynamic so this story will be my main focus for a while so I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Quite a short first chapter, chapter 2 will be longer. 
> 
> Thanks  
> \- T


End file.
